Ray Of Sunshine
by Lily
Summary: This is set in the Silver Millenium. Has romance, fun, deaths & beginnings.


Ray of Sunshine 

By : Lily

Email : stardazed7@hotmail.com

URL : http://members.xoom.com.lilyam

Rated : G (oh, duh)

P.S : As the Princess, Serena would possess a far bigger vocabulary than any other child of her age. (in silver millenium, that is.) Don't flame me saying that a child of 2 don't have this good a vocab. She's a princess here ! 

PPS : Due to several word-wrapping disasters, I've decided that this fic is better off being saved under .html format. Other solutions suggested are ... download the story and word wrap it yourself or right click and click 'view source, then word wrap it. That's all I guess !

PPPS: Help needed ! Submit your fics to me... just email them to me for my new site. Thanks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Laughter and cries of joys rang throughout the palace. The noble Queen Serenity had bore a daughter. She was, like what the happy describers said, a beautiful cute baby with the most irresistible blond curls that you'd like to brush away or touch. Her mother stood tiredly and proudly next to the crib, her face showing unspeakable joy. The powerful Silver Crystal floated protectively over them, giving out a warm light and creating a peaceful atmosphere.

Presently, the King rushed in impatiently after being kept outside by the Queen's Senshi during the birth. After placing a huge kiss on the Queen's cheek as if congratulating and expressing his affection, he cradled his bundle of joy. 

King Apollo had a presence that commanded respect, be it to those who know him or those who hadn't even heard of him. An authoritative figure in the galaxy, he descended from the Sun. His father, the mighty King Ra had been mightily pleased at the bonding of Princess Serenity with his only son. After giving his blessing to the newly wed couple, King Ra passed away. 

Prince Apollo moved to the Moon, where his and his wife ruling began. The Sun Kingdom was then nothing but a myth, at the wishes of the last Sun King, Ra. Apollo still carried the title of Sun Prince, but the one he treasured most was when he was ruling with his lovely wife. Queen Serenity had fair skin with thick silver hair and silver bluish eyes went well with her hair. Although they had been married for over 370 years, she and Apollo never looked a day over thirty.

Princess Serenity was by no means a normal child. Already, she could see through her clear sky blue eyes and possess a yet to be unleashed power. She purred happily in her father's arms. Queen Serenity, grinning from ear to ear, watched her only daughter, content to let her father have his share.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Summoning the Four Senshi Princesses, Queen Serenity showed them their soon-to-be friend, leader and princess. After laughing slightly at her blissful forgetfulness, she also called for Astarte. 

The blue-black cat came in, and knowing her duties to the Queen, carried a bundle of black fur in her mouth as proudly as Queen Serenity carried the Princess. 

"You requested my assistance, Your Highness ?" 

"Come on, Ast, don't bother with the formal stuff in private." 

"Yes, my Queen."

"There you go again, Ast," 

"Sorry, Your.. I mean, Sere," calling her charge by her nickname.

"That's better." 

"Well, Ast, I'd like you to meet Princess Serenity..."

Astarte changed into her human form, taking the Princess into her arms. Her blue-black hair was into four odangoes and her dress was a light shade of peach. Her forehead bore the same insignia as the queen, but of a different colour. (AN : think peach !)

As the two happy friends of old fawned over the Princess, a small meow came from a very young black kitten, patiently waiting to be noticed. Astarte blushed a little and turned to Serenity. 

"Meet -my- daughter, Luna..." 

Astarte picked Luna up and softly whispered something into one ear. Presently, a baby with black curls dressed in yellow replaced the black cat. After another session of fawning over newly-borns, the young Senshi Princesses retired to their nursery.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Mama !"

Queen Serenity turned. The young princess, clutching a stuffed bunny, stood crying before her. 

"Oh, what happened, honey ?" she asked gently, setting down her book and gathering the child into her arms.

"Mama, it's so awful. Bad dreams. The Senshi told me that if I'm naughty then I will have nightmares." she sobbed.

"Then, are you naughty ?" asked the Queen.

"Am I ?" Wide uncertain blue eyes trembled with unshed tears peered out from beneath blond bangs.

Queen Serenity thought about the Palace Nursery. Even at two years old, Princess Serenity had managed to break countless vases, mirrors, some small ornaments and upsetted the whole Silver Palace once. Terrible Twos ! The Queen shuddered at the thought. 'At least, she's turning three soon.' she whispered to herself.

Hugging her daughter protectively, lulling her to sleep with a soft lullaby, Queen Serenity thought back to happier times. It was hard to believe that only a year had past. Sure, her time had been occupied with all the state and Alliance affairs and this bundle of energy, but on times alone, she would think back to the day, when her heart had died...

* * *

The morning came swiftly, and Queen Serenity couldn't believe that it was time for King Apollo to depart to AquaNicorn for a galaxy wide conference. At first, the Queen wanted to follow, but after been persuaded and been passed the full reins to the Silver Palace and Silver Millenium, she had no choice that to be parted from her beloved husband for a few months.

Sure, he had been away before. But never this long. A few months without him was like asking her to survive for several weeks without food or water. 

Even though they had been married for 370 years now, their love was still fresh like a spring flower, cultivated and strong. Worried about her lonely nights where she would return after numerous duties to a cold bed, she had sobbed silently at the face of dawn. 

Through the link that connected them, Apollo had felt a sharp pain in his chest, that his beloved was suffering. He awoke and noiselessly padded to his wife and held her in a possessive grip. Openly she had cried despairingly in his embrace while his heart grew heavier and heavier. How he'd wished he would forget the whole dumb peace meeting thing.

The warm rays of sun filtered through, this time bringing despair rather than hope. Queen Serenity nodded her understanding. King Apollo studied his wife's silver gray eyes, usually sparkling with happiness and filled with calm and serenity. Now, they held sorrow, sadness and a small ray of hope. 

"Sere..." 

"Yes ?" she replied absent-mindedly fiddling with his dark hair.

"Don't do this to me... I can't take it..."

"I'm sorry, but how I would miss you so..."

"Sere, don't worry. I shall return as soon as possible, I swear. And when I return, I shall make it up to you. Make it up for all those long lonely nights you have to spend alone. I promise. Think of me, beloved." Apollo whispered. 

"Oh, that I will, I will, I will..." chanted Serenity, half-dazed.

Then, he left her, swiftly before his heart got the better of him. Left her...

Alone. 

After a choppy week of settling down, Queen Serenity managed to set a new routine. Her main source of hope, her year-old daughter, had kept her days alive and varied. Her precious child had brought to her memories that she'd cherished although she sometimes wished that the fatherly figure was present.

This picture perfect family needed its male member. Serenity often soothed herself, remembering his promise, and that everything would turn out fine once he returned.

Then, on one morning, while she was busy entertaining her demanding and energetic child, a shot of pain stabbed deeply into her heart. Horrified, she let out a cry, startling the servants. They scurried about, helpless at their Queen's torment and calming the young frightened Princess who refused to leave her mother. 

*-*-* 

Apollo allowed his thoughts to drift to his lovely wife and daughter. How he missed them both. This trip had taken far longer than expected. Since AquaNicorn was a few thousand light years away, it would take another approximately seven and a half days more to reach it. 

"Gentlemen and ladies. Please remain in your seats and be safely secured. We had detected an evil force up front. Our pilot would try to steer away from it without changing course. Please remain calm, as it would be helpful. Do not question the cabin crew as they would not have the answers. Thank you." came a voice from the intercom.

Apollo froze in his seat. He too, had detected some dark aura since this craft, Seaweed, had reached this part of the galaxy. Calmly, he followed the instructions, giving away nothing from his expression. One couldn't guess the inner turmoil going on. That wasn't expected of him. As the co-ruler of the Silver Millennium, the other being Queen Serenity, his subjects, from no matter what race would look up to him for guidance. 

Other ambassadors from the countless planets in the Milky Way, glanced around uneasily, always looking towards the King. Apollo sensed them and smiled gravely.

What would happen if the evil force capture this ship ? Surely it was an ambush, with the King and the other important people in this ship. If that was the plan, it would be killing many birds with one stone.

Before he could do anything, a large-scale quake shook the craft. Luckily, the people on board were sitting and strapped securely in. Shouts and confused chatter began immediately. Several young pages and assistants were hysterical. The whole craft was in chaos.

Apollo rose from his seat, gathering no protests from any cabin crew, who would frown at the slightest shadow of movement to stand. The passengers were silenced at once. 

In calculated strides, he walked towards the main control room. Hushed whispers flowed behind his back. Would the King use his legendary powers ? Things like that had ceased to happen 200 years ago. Peace had settled across the galaxy, so there wasn't any need to exercise them.

Barely taking a dozen steps, a loud sound echoed throughout the craft. Then, it engulfed the whole ship, creating a rush of vacuum, blasting and roaring over every frightened being. Bits of shattered glass flew and scattered blindly. Strong winds rushed wildly over, sending everything flying. Apollo turned around in shock. The surge of dark, sinister eerieness flowed mockingly through him, as if daring him to use his birth-bestowed powers. 

He tried, but it took longer to gather round him. The feeling was less intense. He realized that they were buried too long, far too long for his own good. He was getting rusty. The power that was surging through him was barely able to stun a sitting duck ! He couldn't even command his power. This -is- a losing battle. Then, it hit him. It filled his very being with cold dread. 

This was his time to leave. This was the...end.

He knew what he had to do. As much as it was a bad idea, as much as it was hurting him to the core, he had to do it. Releasing himself, he called for Serenity. No matter what, if he had to -die-, he would want to be the first person to tell it to her. At least he still had time to hold her, one last time, and comfort her before he pass to the other realm.

Baring his soul, he called desperately for her as pain shooted all over his body. He shut that out, all that matters now was his Serenity and his daughter. 

Gritting his teeth, clenching his hands tightly, he called, again and again. Another stronger force traveled over his body again, and it was far worse than the first. He cried out in pain. This time he could feel Serenity with him. She was crying too.

No ! No ! No ! She cannot do that. She must be strong. The future of the world rests in her hands. Don't cry ! he screamed silently. Tenderly, he channeled his coils of energy to wrap around her, giving her strength, a few thousand light years away.

Apollo ! Don't leave me. Please ! she had begged. In her mind the scene of death and darkness was vivid and horrid. She wanted to shut it out but fear that if she did, Apollo would be lost...forever. 

It is a nightmare ! she told herself, countless times even when Apollo was speaking to her, his energy and power channeled to her source, mingling and binding together. She could feel his mouth on her cheek, his hands cradling her sob-racked body as he whispered comforting words into her ears. It was so real that it couldn't be a nightmare. She could smell and see the destruction taking place. She could feel the pain he was feeling. 

She knew, it was the end. Sobbing even harder now, she could feel Apollo's defenses weakened. His power surge had created a temporary shield around his battered body. It would have destroyed the evil force if he was more into practice or could had had the been given warning earlier. 

"Apollo !" she cried.

"Serenity, this is the end. I'm sorry, I couldn't make it up to you. I'm so terribly sorry,"

"Oh, no..no,"

"Take care, dear. May we meet again in the other universe."

"No...no...you've promised.." Serenity still couldn't believe that she would be alone...until her dying day. "Let me go with you."

"No." His voice was hoarse, but his soft 'no' was neither a plead or whisper. It was a command, final and needed to be obeyed.

"You must be strong, honey. The world needs you. Serena needs you...Promise me that you'll see her married off to someone like me." he managed a slight chuckle.

At the mention of Serena, Serenity halted her half-selfish thoughts. Her daughter needed her. She couldn't possibly let her down. Besides, it was her husband's last wish. How could she possibly disobey what was dearest to Apollo's heart ? 

"Serenity, promise me that, you will be happy. I shall always be with you. When you're down, think of me, I shall be beside you all day long. Watching over you and Serena. Promise me that you'll be happy, for me." he whispered.

"Yes, I will." Serenity found strength again. No matter how miniscule it seemed, she will be happy for Apollo. He wanted her to stand strong. Let Serena go on the right way, and she would. 

"My sentiments, exactly, dear." said Apollo, aware that the shield was wearing off, but not caring. He knew his end was near and he intend to spend his last moments with his beloved, wherever she is.

Serenity gasped. Before she could speak, she personally kicked herself for forgetting that Apollo could read her thoughts when she allowed him to. She smiled, clasping her hands into his invisible ones. He kissed her, fully but lightly.

To the stricken servants, all they could see was air. They could hear the Queen talking to someone, but there was no one. It must be the legendary powers they had heard of since they were kids. Now, they stood awestruck, witnessing for themselves the display of silent power that their ruler possessed. 

As the last final broken, yet calm cry of Apollo reached Serenity, she collapsed onto her knees, exhausted. 

Young Serena stood by her mother; a certain expression that was hard to decipher washed across her face. Slowly, she moved to encircle the queen with her small arms. Although they barely went halfway across the Queen's slim waist, she held on.

Serenity was more like in an unbelievable comatosed shock. Tears streamed down her cheeks like small rivers and her heart shattered like pieces of broken glass. Suddenly, she was aware of a warm steady feeling settling over her rocking form. 

Her mind blindly thought, Apollo ! But her brain reasoned. Then, she realized a small figure was in her arms. Looking down, she could see two golden honey coloured balls that end with little dangly curls under her nose. Tangling the curls around her finger, she hugged Serena tighter. 

The feeling of security and love flowed harder through her body. Serenity was puzzled by this. Pondering slightly, she realized with a start that it was her young Princess that was oozing the energy.

Smiling weakly, she saw that due to the energy removing process, which was a tiring one, Serena had felt asleep, but still unconsciously channeling and urging the adult on. 

"Dear Serena..." bending over, she kissed the top of her head lightly. She had found her hope, her reason to live on, and the way she could fulfill Apollo's wishes. She would carry on...

*****

A weight shift brought Serenity back to the present. Gently, she stood up and carried the small sleeping child to her bed. Hugging her close, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Arrival of King Damian and Queen Augusta with Prince Endymion of Earth at the Royal Launchpad." proclaimed the announcer.

Serena gave an excited yelp. She would be meeting earthlings for the first time. What were they like ? she had wondered. Are they like us or do they have green heads, one eye, and no legs ? Serena giggled lightly at her thought.

"Excuse me, if I may be so honoured to remind you, Your -Highness-, you are a Princess and sudden yelps are not recommended," came a half sarcastic voice.

Serena turned, blushing a little. "But Luna, I'm only 12 !"

"And 12 year old princesses can't wiggle their way out of dressing up in a DRESS !"

"Ugh, do I have to ?" she shot Luna her most pleading look.

Luna remained unaffected outwardly, although her whiskers were already twitching with laughter. Her charge -is- impossible.

"Hurry along now, Serena !" came another amused voice.

Serena turned around. "Yes, yes, mother !"

__________________________________________________________________________

"I hate dresses," Serena declared as her maid, tugged it on.

"Well, I can do nothing in that matter, Princess. And don't kill me either, I did not invent it." replied the maid. Her young mistress's arguments on dress issues were a hilarious topic in the Inner Palace. 

Once at eleven, Serena had rebelled heavily against dressing up, preferring to go about with simple pants and tunic. So, quietly in the middle of the night, she had dragged all the dresses she owned, about 6 in number, to the palace gardens. When the Queen was taking her morning stroll, she was highly suprised at the sight of 6 dresses scattered about in an arranged fashion, forming the word 'NO'.

Laughing amusedly, Queen Serenity had drew the attention of the court of the inner palace. Once they even got a sight of those dresses, they had burst out laughing. Duly, Serena was punished, but lightly. 

"How do earthlings look like ?" asked Serena.

"I heard that they look like us, Princess, not the green ugly creature you had conjured up." the maid patted the blond hair into place.

"Oh," 

"There. Run along now. You do not want to be late for your first meeting with the Earthlings, do you ?"

"No !" gasped Serena and gathering up her movement-slowing skirts, she sprinted down the palace corridors towards the Silver Hall.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Prince Endymion walked around the corridors of Silver Palace, admiring the richness and splendour, yet simplicity of the designs. The decorations were lavish but still had the same simplicity and elegance as the rest of the Palace. 

He had arrived earlier than his parents because he had taken the first carriage, wanting a little time to explore the palace that was about to be his home for the summer. He was deep in thought and dazed that he was on the Moon ! 

A place thought to be nothing more but barren rock and craters, without any water or atmosphere at all. Just nothing but a ball that shines at night. And now, he was surrounded with colossal structures and advanced technology, not even present on Earth, on the MOON ! 

*****

With much huffing and puffing, Serena ran, trying to reach the Silver Hall before it was too late. Then suddenly to her utmost dismay and suprise, she ran into something which was quite hard and landed on the marble floors.

"Ouch !" 

*****

Endymion's head was still filled with wonder when something small slammed into him at full speed. He staggered backwards before steadying himself. Looking at his -attacker- with interest, he noted that she had the most unusual hairstyle he had ever seen. What are those ? Meatballs ? He wondered.

"Watch where you're going girl." he said. He couldn't believe that the girl had the nerve to bang into him, the Earth Prince, and still sat there staring at him expectantly.

"What ?" 

"Do you -not- watch where you're going ?"

"Me ?"

"Are you in need of spectacles ?"

Serena stared at this stranger in part suprise and shock. The cheek of this boy ! Doesn't he know who she is ? Then again, she wouldn't want to create a scene right here and now. She would be oh-so-late for the welcoming then. At the thought of it, she sat up in horror. Oh no ! She's late ! Quickly gathering up her skirts again, she fled from the boy.

Endymion (or Darien) stared at the back of the running girl. Was she afraid of something ? What kind of energy is she dispensing ? What was that aura ? What -was- her problem ? 

Then, a bell sounded and he remembered. The welcoming party for the Earth party. He ran wildly, forgetting the weird girl, that this place was alien to him, and that he didn't know the surroundings.

Darien heaved a sigh of relief as he arrived outside the palace. His mother and father was just alighting from the carriage, laughing gaily and chattering nineteen to the dozen. Quickly, he joined his parents and together they voiced out their suprise and happiness at being on the moon and discovering its secrets (if there's any) for the first time.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-SILVER HALL -

Serena panted heavily as she reached her mother's side. Queen Serenity smiled down at her, knowing her daughter's habits well. Serenity, although had corresponded with Queen Augusta several times, she was just as excited as Serena on meeting them. But, as her position called for, she hid it beneath a mask of calmness. The excitement would show later when they were alone. 

As the Earth party stood before the empty double thrones in the Silver Hall, Darien could barely wait to see the Princess that he had heard of so many times. The power that she would possess once she reached the age of sixteen was legendary. How he wished to meet the only one that could challenge him power-wise. And of course, she was the soulmate of his that mother had told him.

"The arrival of Queen Serenity, Bearer of the Silver Crystal, Ruler of Silver Millennium, the Silver Alliance, Peace Ambassador and her daughter, the Princess Serenity, Supreme Princess, Heiress to Silver Crystal and the Silver Throne." the announcer said in one long breath. 

As the two figures stepped up the podium and seated themselves did Darien had a good look at the princess. Darien had a sharp intake of breath as he saw the girl, the very girl that had so unceremoniously bumped into him was the PRINCESS ! Horrified, he shifted his gaze to the carpeted floor, pressing closer to his -now- comforting presence of his parents.

Serena tried to walk up to the throne without tripping. In her mind, she could hear her mother encouraging her telepathically, again knowing her daughter needed much practice in walking around with dresses and gowns. Queen Serenity seated herself on one magnificently crafted ice crystal throne while Serena sat on her side, on a smaller ottoman-like version.

She looked around in interest before spotting the boy that she had ran into. He looked strange. She had never seen him before. Who is he ? Who in the -world- is he ? wondered Serena.

As if her musings were answered, the announcer declared formally King Damian, Queen Augusta and Prince Endymion of Earth. 

Serena could have almost jumped out of her seat if this wasn't such formal an occasion. 'WHAT ?' her mind screeched. 'That guy couldn't be, no way,' Then as if trying to prove herself wrong, her other side of brain responded a 'Explain his unexplainable aura then,'

From where she was, Serena could see that this revelation wasn't easy on him either. He stood there, trying to hide his tall, langly form behind his parents.

Queen Serenity waved a royal hand and the guards, ladies-in-waiting and other court members were disposed of. Elegantly, she stepped down and hugged Queen Augusta. Queen Augusta was caught by suprise with that sudden gesture but returned it with the same fervor, lightened at the fact the Lunarians, especially the Royal family were not stiff, prim and proper haughty creatures. 

King Damian hesitantly bend forward to kiss the Queen lightly on both sides of the cheeks and was greeted as a king should be. Then, Queen Serenity pushed her protesting daughter forward, introducing her informally and adding the tomboyish remark somewhat proudly at the end. 

The Royal couple from Earth were not suprised at this. Princesses or normal girls usually go through this at one age or another, so, it wasn't really a matter that their precious son would be spending most of his time with this young and rather boyish princess.

Serena curtsied respectfully to the guests before Darien was hastily introduced to her. 

"Run along now, honey." said Queen Serenity winking at the other queen. 

"Yes, mother." 

"Darien, go along now." chimed in Queen Augusta.

"Yes, mom."

Serena stared at Darien, who in return, stared at her too. Silence reigned for two minutes as they eyed each other warily. Finally, an exasperated sigh from one disgruntled parent sent them shooting out of the hall. 

Queen Serenity looked seriously at the Earth couple. Queen Augusta nodded her understanding. Before coming to the moon, she had done some research on it, so as not to commit a royal faux pas. Now, they had more serious matters at hand. The future of the world and universe lies on their shoulders and their offspring. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

-INNER PALACE CELESTIAL GARDEN-

Serena grumbled silently. It was such a lovely morning and she would have to put up with a conceited prince from Earth. She had wanted to go to the palace woods with her unicorn, Eleanor, and spend the whole day just being what she is. But now, this princey guy had to come along and spoil all her plans. With him tagging along, she assumed that she would have to put on her very best behaviour and act all girly. 

"You can call me Darien. Everyone does."

"And me Serena."

Darien summed up the girl that was trodding silently in front of him, somewhat reluctantly. He again noted her unusual hairstyle and made a mental note to ask her how she had tied it up. Maybe she uses meatballs for them, he thought. He chuckled at his own joke, bringing a halt to the Princess footsteps.

"What's so funny ?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing," Darien had a sudden vision of his foot stuffed into his mouth.

"Then, why are you laughing ?" 

"Your hair...they look like meatballs, Meatball Head." he blurted out, laughing openly.

Serena turned V.I.P. (violet, indigo, purple). At a closer look, you could even see steam pouring out from her ears. This prince -is- unbelievable. How could he dare insult the royal hairstyle. Meatballs indeed. How could he laugh at her like that. Serena lashed out, her untamed anger and power struck the stupefied Prince like a bolt of lighting to a helpless man. 

Sprawled on the garden path, Darien looked up to see that Serena was half trembling with rage and fear. She stood there, as stupefied as he did, staring blankly at him. He could see fear consuming her, threatening to overcome her weaknesses. She was, afterall, only 12. And the foretold Legends were not yet revealed until she came of age. And that would be two years from now. 

Serena had not known that she possessed such an amount of power at her beck and call. She had been told that she held great amounts of them, 

-trained- but she hasn't even completed even half of her training yet. Queen Serenity had even told her once that her powers would far surpass her own. Serena hadn't believed her words. Now, angered, she realized how much she had. The pure rush of energy had flooded and overwhelmed her in just matter of seconds before it erupted at the Prince.

Serena stood rather dumbly for a while and Darien made no movements whatsoever, not wanting another blast from this angered girl. Finally, when Serena's vision began to focus from their hazy realization, she mutely stared at Darien's unharmed being. Except for a few grazes and bruises, that is.

Exhaustion ruled over Serena and she promptly collapsed on the soft grass. A quite horrified Darien snapped upright and wobbly walked over to the limp body. A slight shiver and whimper showed signs of life within. Taking a deep breath, Darien hesitantly turned Serena to an easier position. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

-INNER PALACE TEA ROOM-

Queen Serenity paused in her flowing conversation with Queen Augusta. King Damian was at the library, poring over history books so the ladies had withdrew to the Inner Palace's tea room to chat.

Her back stiffened suddenly and Queen Augusta immediately jumped up, looking absolutely concerned. Serenity's eyes closed briefly before snapping open. Heaving in air into her lungs, Serenity called for Augusta to join her in her run to the gardens. Queen Augusta need not any words of invitation but trailed swiftly as fast as her royal garments would allow.

___________________________________________________________________________

-INNER PALACE CELESTIAL GARDEN-

Sinking on her knees, Queen Serenity examined her daughter closely. After letting out an enormous sigh of relief, puzzlement and wonderment crossed her face. 

"What's going on ?" asked Queen Augusta, partly to the other queen and to her silent son.

Augusta stared properly at her son. He looked somehow shamefacedly and fear and shock were registered on his face. His black hair was half standing on their roots (the lightning aftermath) and were all unruly. Augusta gave a troubled sigh.

"Augusta, I believe it's better if we get them indoors." voiced Serenity.

"Yes, we should."

Slowly, picking up the trembling body of the Princess, Queen Serenity led the solemn procession back to the Inner Palace. Queen Augusta rested a comforting hand on her tall son's shoulder, with him still in a daze.

___________________________________________________________________________

-INNER PALACE CHAMBERS-

Laying Serena on her bed, Queen Serenity sighed again. Gently, laying her hand on Serena's forehead, she channeled some of her own power to her. A soft pulsing silver light enveloped the sleeping figure. 

Serena opened her eyes. A blurry shape was looking down at her. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she gaped at the vision of her mother. She knew the consequences of using her power and she was sure that her mother had felt the voltage of it.

"Uh, mom...I'm sorry," 

"No, it's okay, honey."

"But, mom..."

"Just tell me what happened..."

"I'd rather answer that question, Your Highness." came a clear voice.

Queen Serenity turned. Hiding a smile beneath her, she waited expectantly for his explanation. She could see the fine beginnings in life this young man had and secretly hope that the foretold Legends would be fulfilled. He was just the type for her Serena. Plus him having an equal power with her was another prove that one day they would be joined.

"This is quite simple and absurd." he began sheepishly.

"Go on." 

"I..uh.. called her Meatball Head and laughed at it. So, she got angry and released some of her energy at me."

Queen Serenity and Queen Augusta exchanged a brief amused smile. 

"And I would like to apologize, Serena," Prince Endymion offered.

"Uh...what ? Oh, apology accepted." Serena answered, coming to her rather haywired senses.

"And Prince, please remember, unless my daughter Serena here agrees that you should call her by that nickname, don't use it." 

Darien was about to question his democratic rights when the Queen pointed to her own set of 'meatballs'. 

"Yes, Queen Serenity." he answered.

"Queen Augusta and Prince Endymion, may I take your leave ? I have some important things to tell the Princess. I think it's time she knew about the Legends concerning her." said Queen Serenity formally.

Nodding, Queen Augusta ushered her son out of the room. Turning back she gave Serenity a conspirational wink.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Serena, I think there's something important that you should know." 

"Okay,"

"Don't get too shocked, okay ?"

"Yes, mom."

"Listen. Once upon a time, when the galaxy was young and before I was even born, came a troupe of wise people from another realm. They were referred to simply as the Wise Ones. I believe you had learned of them ?"

"Yes."

"With them, they brought peace to this whole galaxy and foretold many true prophecies. One of them was the birth of a powerful person, destined to rule the galaxy and that it's descendants should too. They were given birth to by the Queen and bestowed with wonderful powers. And their insignia is a gold crescent moon on the forehead."

"Just like us, mommy."

"Yes. The first was your great-great-great-great grandmother, Selene. Her birth was supposedly a grand event. The powerful silver waves of energy went as far as the galaxy edges. And then, each of our births too were of the same intensity."

"Mine too ?" asked Serena wide-eyed.

"Not really, dear. Each princess would meet her own soul mate and they would rule the Millennium together. The Prince was also destined with great power, matching only to his soul mate. Other than that, there is no other way of knowing. Your soul mate might even be your worst enemy."

"But, mom..."

"The Wise Ones had foretold many prophecies before passing on. All those were written and passed on from generation to generation. As you know, those are referred to as the Legends."

"Do I have one too ?"

"Yes. I was just coming to it. Honey, we do -know- who your soul mate is. His aura of energy around him and the Legends had proven his identity. Do you really want to know ?"

Serena hesitated. Would she really want to know her future ? What would he be like ? She wouldn't want to marry some creep or an evil person. 

"Yes."

"But besides that, the Wise Ones also had passed on an unwelcomed prophecy. It was said that at the reign of the sixth queen, a mass destruction will occur and wipe out the Galaxy. Only one planet would remain with population, Earth. Also the sixth Queen would bear a daughter, as all the other queens did, but she was different. Due to the destruction, the Princess or the seventh queen to-be would be unable to rule. She alone would possess the power to revive Moon's glory and create another Millennium with her soulmate. Her power would far exceed her foremothers before her. And, my dear, the seventh Princess and queen is -you-. Your birth alone had created a stir in the other neighbouring galaxies, because of the high energy and power you possess. To actually put it in a nutshell, the future rests on your shoulders and that of your soulmate. You know him already, honey. Like it or not, but I'm sure you both will come to terms, he is Prince Endymion of Earth."

Serena stared at her mother in shock. She's only twelve and she's destined already to marry to that guy and save the world ? No way. That jerk who just called her a 'meatball head' ? More or less she knew that he could at least be a good guy when he wanted to. Like when he had apologized and offered to answer the question.

The fate of the world on her shoulders ? What could she do ? She hadn't even been given her powers yet. What's all this of her having greater power that all the other Queens of Millenniums ?

Serena bolted from her room. She don't want to hear any of those Legends nonsense. What had happened back then ? Why did she felt such an overwhelming urge to lash out her emotions ? This was too much to take for a twelve year old.

___________________________________________________________________________

Barely running a few steps, she bumped head-first to Darien. Glancing up she yelled a 'get away from me' before resuming her run to the gardens.

It was among the greenery and scents of roses did Serena calmed down a little. Crawling into a little alcove in one of the oak trees, Serena put her head down on her knees and began to cry. For what, she can't think of an answer. It just felt so good to let the tears pour out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

A dull smack on his chest brought him out of his stupor. Deep in thought was he about the strange aura and power that Serena was displaying. Her angered threat of 'get away from me' only made him more curious than ever. He followed her silently to the gardens.

Quite lost in the overgrowth of greens, Darien barely managed to glimpsed Serena crawling into the shaded and hidden alcove. She was like a magnet drawing him to her. Walking slowly as if treading on dangerous ground he moved closer. Her quiet sobs somehow unnerved him. He had expected her to bawl out like the child she was. 

Darien wondered what Queen Serenity had said to have such an effect on this tomboyish princess. Then, a lightbulb went off in his head. 'She must have told her about the Legends and me,' he thought. 

Darien too had been given the talk on his future soulmate and the Legends. But he was fourteen at the time. And this young slip of a girl was just twelve, barely even coming to terms with her powers yet. 

"Serena ?" he whispered.

Serena halted unsuccessfully in her tears as the male whisper reached her ears. The result was several choked coughs and more tears. 'He looked so concerned,' she thought.

"You okay ?"

"I've been better." she replied.

"I know this is not a particularly good time, but what's wrong ?" he asked, fully knowing -what's wrong-.

"Uhm... I.. I DON"T KNOW !" Serena burst into fresh tears. The thought of fates of several Planets resting on her terrified her no end and send her into hysteria.

And Darien, being the gentleman he was, made himself comfortable in the little space left and held loosely her crying form. This continued for quite some time...

"It's about the Legends, isn't it ?" asked Darien after awhile.

"You know about it ?" she sniffed. 

"Yes, I'm involved, remember ?"

"Yeah..."

"How about we make a deal."

"What deal ?"

"You don't seem too happy to be marrying me and ruling the world, or even that thing about the fates of the world resting on our shoulders. You're scared, right ?"

Serena nodded numbly, aware of how he exactly spoke her thoughts.

"Then, we make a deal, or rather a pact."

"Of ?"

"We just be friends, no other feelings whatsoever, like love. Pretend I'm a brother you never had."

Serena smiled. Although this was rather absurd, she rather do so than rule the world !

"And, I the sister you never had," she said holding out her hand.

"Yes." And he clasped her hand firmly in his, completing the unofficial pact of friendship only.

___________________________________________________________________________

FOUR YEARS LATER...

************************

Serena fidgeted nervously. In two days it would be her sixteenth birthday and somehow she felt that the phrase 'Sweet Sixteen' wouldn't apply to her. She wondered if her long-time friend Endymion would remember her birthday. He knew second-hand of the importance of this 16th birthday. The first being her mother, of course.

She hoped that Endymion would come, but she understood his plentiful duties. He had been through this 16th birthday thing and she was sure he knew how to cope with it. She hadn't seen him since he had parted at the end of summer, four years ago. Queen Serenity had assured her everything would be fine. She smoothed her plain yellow frock she had used for unicorn-riding.

Perking up her head, she stared at a stranger walking down the garden path. The stranger had on a deep purple dress with sequins at certain places. The dress was low-cut and fitted tightly. Serena had an impression that this stranger was some cheap body-seller. Long wavy flaming red hair came to a stop at the thighs whereas the legs seemed to go on, but not forever. 

"Hey, girl !" the stranger called out. "Fetch my maid for me."

Serena was startled. This woman obviously didn't know who she was, neither that she cared. Gritting her teeth, Serena just turned away. Years of Senshi training had taught her not to lose her temper over this kind of things, especially at people who asked for trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________

(THE NEXT DAY)

It was a hot day. Serena had just completed her training for the time being. Too tired to change out of her garments, she seek rest under the cool shade of the trees. 

Again, she wished for Endymion to come. She needed his dry sense of humour on a day like tomorrow. The maids were in a cleaning frenzy and several guards chipped in, helping to clear unwanted stuff for the grand party. 'Then again, with the hours of training you have, you'd probably wouldn't even know if he's here.' she thought wryly.

Lost in her thoughts, Serena wandered to the gardens. A high-pitched shout of laughter followed by a manly chuckle drew her attention. Treading lightly down the well-known path, Serena crouched behind a rose-bush.

As the scene unfolded before her, she gasped. A hot searing feeling ran wildly through her. An impossibly tall man, about twenty or twenty one with piercing sapphire eyes and ebony black hair. He looked familiar but was like a stranger to her. And the woman that had ordered her yesterday. This time dressed up kinkyly by the galaxy standards. Another low cut black top with some leather-like tight skirt encased the hips. The whole effect screamed vulgarness. Serena had to hold herself from puking. They were in an animated conversation.

Serena knew that prying on other people's business wasn't a much admired past-time, but she couldn't stop herself. Why was this man pulling her towards him ? And who's that -woman- with him ? 

Laughter echoed through the trees again, dragging Serena out of her thoughts. She looked up to find the woman, provocatively thrusting out her hips at several angles, meaning to seduce the man. But she looked almost thirty ! The man obviously known the woman's ways because he ignored the various seductive signals and hints that the older woman was desperately giving. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Princess Mina of Venus searched high and low for her vanished friend. She had hoped that both of them could go and cool off at the lake after the training session. And now, the Supreme Princess was no where to be found. 

Heading towards the gardens, Mina hoped that Serena would be there. It was always the latter's favourite hang-out place to relax or play. Spotting a glint of golden hair, she sneaked up quietly.

Ignoring to weird pose that Serena had adopted, Mina pounced on a startled Serena like a triumphant cat that has caught her mouse.

___________________________________________________________________________

A frightened and suprised shriek followed by the tumbling out of a golden haired goddess halted Endymion's conversation with Beryl. Then, he caught a glimpse of another blond running away in half fright.

The goddess wore a warrior-like outfit, though more on the feminine side. Her quite short blue skirt showed of her shapely and endless legs while the top revealed none of her cleavage but enhanced the shoulders and arms. Peaches and cream complexion were rosy hued dued to the serious blushing displayed. A frightened and innocent expression were etched across a lovely face with the most deep sky-blue eyes you have ever seen.

Her long flowing blond hair that had caught Endymion's attention in the first place ended up with two meatball like spheres on the head, one on each side. 

Darien's brain halted to an emergency stop when he realized who the goddess was. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Darien instantly hated to be caught with this Beryl person. His heart had leapt right up to his throat, causing his speech-way to become clogged. From Serena's expression, he could see that she had not recognized him. 

Closing his eyes briefly, he knew that if it weren't for those meatballs that he had so fondly teased during the summer, four years ago, he wouldn't even have recognized her. And if it wasn't for her meatballs, he would have even made a fool of himself, by actually falling in love at first sight.

*****

Rising slowly, Serena scraped of blades of grass off her fuku and mumbled an apology. The man's intense gaze had made her uncomfortable. 

"That -is- the disgusting girl that scorned my orders yesterday, Endy..." whined the other woman, trying to pout unsuccessfully like a child.

Serena stiffened. What had the woman called the man ? What did she call him ? Isn't Endy short for Endymion ? Realization hit her like a tidal wave. Serena staggered backwards in shock. This tall and gorgeous man could not be Darien. What is that unashamed woman doing with her best friend ?

Not wanting to face the truth at the moment, Serena turned a fled like a wounded animal, unknown feelings coursing through her. Tears streamed down her now pale cheeks as she ran, unheeding of what that lay in front of her and leaving a silvery yellow glow in her wake until she reached her chambers.

___________________________________________________________________________

'Four years !' his brain screamed.

All it took was four years to transform his best friend and sometimes rather annoying playmate to an enchanting goddess. He remembered how she was one of the guys, boyish, climbing and roughing around with them. But now, she definitely wasn't one of the guys. She wouldn't even fit in the category of 'one of the girls'. She stood alone, far above the rest.

He remembered her horrified look as she realized who he was. He could also trace the disgusted feelings she held for Beryl. At the mention of Beryl, he groaned. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena flung herself on her bed, crying her heart out. As for the reason, she couldn't make out. She felt a sense of betrayal on Darien's part. Her yellow moon crescent on her forehead glowed. This time it was much more intense. It bathed the dark room with it's gold and silvery glow, trying to sooth Serena in it's own way. 

After calming down considerably, Serena curled up on her window seat, staring at the wonderful scenic view of the Silver Palace rippling in the lake and the vast horizons. It was a majestic picture but her mind wandered far away.

First there was flashes of the childish pact made in the alcove. Then, Serena saw herself, riding happily out on the unicorns with Darien. He was sixteen then, and at a closer look, Serena saw the striking resemblance to the 21 year-old Darien. 

At those flashes of her happier days with Darien, she was proud and happy to have him as a brother she had never had. But she couldn't explain or answer to herself why she wished she could break that stupid pact or wished she was a worthier match with him than that woman.

That red haired woman, she must be Darien's type, thought Serena. How wrong she was. But then, she didn't know that. An arrow pierced through her heart. An arrow of jealousy rather that Cupid's arrow. Serena cried to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun peered cheerily over the horizon. Serena woke up with aches over her body. She felt a comforting presence with her. Looking up, she smiled gratefully at Queen Serenity. 

Queen Serenity again channeled some of her own energy to her daughter. The aches eased at once, leaving Serena refreshed. 

"Forget about yesterday's incident, dear." 

"Mother..."

"I've been in your place once. Trust me, I know it would turn out fine." assured the queen.

"Brighten up. Today's your sixteenth birthday, did you forget ?" she continued.

Serena's head bobbed up. Mischief was sparkling in her eyes. Grinning at her mother, she said...

"No, I did not. In fact I think today's the day where I could finally beat you, mother." 

Catching her girl's words, she smacked her lightly on her wrist. 

"Now don't you dare try, honey." replied Queen Serenity with all the seriousness she could muster. 

She still couldn't believe that her beloved daughter turns 16 today. She would come to her powers at this fateful day, and who knows ? The Serena she knew might be lost. And she still couldn't understand how, at no matter what age Serena was, that bundle of energy would always bring out her younger self, like now.

Queen Serenity held her serious look for as long as she could before bursting out into laughter at her daughter's expectant face. Serena joined in, her misery yesterday was quite forgotten. Clasping her hand into her mother's, Serena felt a warm rush of energy flowing through her, assuring her. It was a moment only for them, and them only.

___________________________________________________________________________

The party was held at a grand scale with delegates, ambassadors, kings, queens, prince and princesses including even the kitchen maids present. From all over the galaxy came well wishers, cards, gifts and flowers. The Supreme Princess's 16th birthday was a not to be missed event of the year. The event of the century, would of course be the joining of the Supreme Princess and Prince. That, though was tucked away in the darkest and most cobwebby site of Serena's mind.

After her quiet (rather not) moment with her mother, Serena was then attacked by her over-excited maids and dressers. They fussed over her during breakfast, lunch and tea. When it came for the time to get ready, Serena was rather tired with all the attention. Endymion or that lady was nowhere to be found.

___________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into the warm rose-scented water, Serena lowered her guards. A nice hot bath was what she needed after all the ridiculous fussing. She couldn't understand it. Just because she would inherit her full powers today doesn't mean anything. She just want to be treated like any normal girl, not like a frail piece of expensive china.

After her tensed muscles began to loosen considerably, Serena sighed and got out. She had an hour left to prepare herself and she knew her maids would use the hour to the fullest, doing everything in great detail. 

Swarmed at once by the anxious maids she settled herself rather surrenderingly and let them do their work. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The Royal Bell chimed eight times, signaling that it was eight o'clock and the start of one of the most important events in the history. Excited guests began to fill the Silver Crystal Hall like a colony of ants, chattering nineteen to the dozen.

Hushed silence hung in the air as Queen Serenity walked in. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropping. Eager the catch a glimpse of the princess, many tried their best to crane their necks or stand on tiptoe. 

They were not disappointed. Coming in a few steps behind the Queen, she walked gracefully and confidently, as if those qualities were in her blood. A pink becoming hue stained her cheeks as she saw the number of people present. Her simple yet elegant off-shoulder white silk dress with gold trimmings matched her hair perfectly and showed off her wonderful figure. Fresh lilies were woven into her long golden -meatballed- hair, setting an image of untouched innocence. 

Serena did not notice a certain young man in the crowd. He stood in a corner, unwilling to show his face to her. 

*****

Darien had spent most of the day wondering and kicking himself mentally. He couldn't believe that his boyish best friend could turn into -that-goddess. Yet, it was her that had tumbled out unto the green green grass. With her blond hair pooled around her rather exposed long legs, he couldn't think of any better word to describe her other than ; angel. 

She was the angel he had been searching for so long. The one that would show up in his dreams, crying with him when he was sad, cheering him up and pushing him on. If it wasn't for her, he would have succumbed to the workload and pressure. He was so glad that he was destined to marry her, but he knew had to keep his dumb pact with her, made four years ago unless she agreed to break it. 

'FAT CHANCE,' he thought sullenly.

The bustle and chattering stopped suddenly. It took Darien quite a while to realize that it was time for their entry. Queen Serenity came first, smiling serenely.

Darien sucked in his breath. Behind the queen walked his angel. Her pure white gown moving along with her like a second skin. If Darien was to die and go to heaven that very second, he wished fervently that it would be

-this- sight that would greet him.

How could he be so blind to think of her as nothing more that one of the guys. Her laughter -was- frequent to his ears then, and it was nothing special to him. But now he knew that she could beat the living daylights out of him by just a mere smile. He wished to hear her laughter again, feel her blond hair, so soft and pure beneath his fingers. He kicked himself for not cherishing those feelings when he had the chance. 

He could see her blushing furiously, quite embarrassed by the huge turnout. This was, afterall, another birthday party. Then warm hands slithered up his body, resting on his shoulders. He glanced to see Beryl, smiling whore-likely. Anger burned through him. It was Beryl's fault that caused Serena's tears two days ago.

Shrugging away his temper, he deftly eased away and mingled among the throngs of now moving people. Beryl's face washed with fury as she failed to get what she wanted. Pursing her lips in a cold smirk, she walked off, planning her next move. This time, turning an old saying around...

'If you can't join them, beat them,'

In other words, kill both of them... She had planned on keeping Endymion for the ambush she was setting. He had been tolerating and putting up with her for so long that Beryl believed that Endymion was succumbing to her, but as soon as that maid-girl-princess showed up, he left her standing angrily alone. She knew she was of no contest to the Supreme Princess...

___________________________________________________________________________

The most important event of the night arrived with bell chimes and happy tunes. It was called the Twinkle Ceremony simply because at the appointed hour, when the time has come for the Supreme Princess to inherit fully her powers, a pure silver light would shine once and then flash like twinkling stars. Then the gold crescent moon on the forehead would too twinkle softly in the dimmed hall while coils of silver energy began to unfold around the Princess's being.

Escorted by her Senshi, all princesses in their own rights, Serena stepped up to her mother. Only Darien's eyes managed to catch the trembling in her limbs. The hall lights dimmed and rather nervously, Serena brought her hand up and placed her palm in her mother's. A strange peace came overcame the gathered and the air was suddenly filled with soft scented breeze. 

Pure silver light engulfed mother and daughter for a few seconds before resorting to twinkle. Queen Serenity's crescent insignia shot a steady silver beam while Serena's twinkled, giving bursts of golden rays. Several 'wow's were heard as a spectacular show of silver energy began their unwrapping, shining brightly. The older ones present, which had heard much of Twinkle Ceremonies, recalled, there was never any other that shined or throbbed as intense as this did. It was truly a magical moment.

As the shinning dimmed, the lights glowed a soft orange-yellow glow. The entranced audience slowly broke off their awed poses and continued partying. Princess Serenity stared out at the world in awe, for the first time, feeling her power caressing her, filling her and felt so peaceful and serene for the first time in her life. Emotions flowed freely through her. 'This is how mother felt like,' she thought.

Queen Serenity, sensing her daughter's thoughts and feelings, gave her a gentle smile. She had been through this ceremony once herself and knew how amazed she was. How could things happening in a second change your troubled mind so much ? If only everyone could share the same power, at different amounts.

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena sighed. She wished she could see someone she knew familiarly at her own party other than her best friends. Somehow she envied them. 

Princess Raye from Mars had a fiery wall around her, barricading herself from those that she knew would hurt her. Serena wished she could have the same wall. Her young heart ached in a way she couldn't understand when she thought of Darien and that woman together.

Then there was Princess Mina of Venus and Princess Lita from Jupiter. Both were rather headstrong, especially Lita. They both knew what they want from life and how to get it rather than drifting mindlessly and unknowingly like her.

The last, but not least was Princess Amy of Mercury. Serena thought that Amy was the lucky one. She had the brains and the soft-spoken manners. Serena sometimes hoped that one day, she would be as clever as Amy or even possess the mild mannered attitude.

Sighing again, Serena nibbled absent-mindedly on a strawberry wafer. Her friends were fiercely loyal to her and they protected her as if she was their flesh and blood. Scanning the crowd in front of her, she spotted them having a great time with four noble looking men. 

Scrunching her face in thought, Serena finally recognized them. They had once chaperoned sportingly at a mock grand ball that she, Darien, the Senshi and several others had cooked up. They were the four generals, similar to her Senshi, except for the fact that they are males. 

She was happy for them that they found someone to amuse them instead of hanging around and stare with her. Then a thought hit her. If the generals were present, then Prince Endymion would too. She searched the hall eagerly for any sign of a mop of ebony black hair.

*****

Darien hid himself again at during the Twinkle Ceremony. Out of sight but still in sight to see. When Serena placed her palm into Queen Serenity's, he felt a jolt of shock running through him. 

And as the silver light enveloped them, he felt he was there too. He stood still though, so no one could guess what was really happening. He remembered his own coming to. Although rather similar, he knew that it was totally different. 

Serena had three sources of power, whereas he only had two, Earth and his own. Darien knew that her sources are the Silver Crystal and her own birth-right one. But the last source remained unknown. 

She looked so cute, nibbling that pink wafer like a baby rabbit. Tendrils of supposingly soft blond hair hung at the right places. She looked as perfect as he had remembered her, from his dreams.

Watching her face intently, he knew that she was thinking of something disturbing. As her gaze shifted from four girls to his four generals, he tried to enter her network of thought. Recognizing the four girls as her Senshi, he smiled sadly at her longings.

Then, being kicked out of her mind, he saw her eagerly scanning the room for someone. His heart constricted for a moment as he realize that she could be searching for her partner. 

Any coherent thought flew out of his mind as her wandering gaze suddenly fell on his and locked. He had difficulty of breathing and knew from the way her chest was heaving, she too had the same difficulty. 

Her clear sky blue eyes was filled with so many emotions that he wouldn't even have enough time to understand them all. But he could understand the main emotion that was domineering over the others. 

HURT.

___________________________________________________________________________

The party had ended two hours ago. Darien sat alone in his dark chamber, staring out of his balcony. In his mind, a vivid picture of Serena with hurt clearly in her eyes flashed again and again. And each time, his heart shattered into million pieces. 

He knew he was partly to blame for the cause. Not announcing or letting her know of his arrival. And showing up with a seductress he didn't welcomed, yet Beryl had clung to him like a leech. For what, he did not know. Also, he wondered, did he had the least flicker of hope ? He prayed that it was hurt he had saw in her eyes, feeling rather wicked for that train of thought. Yet, it would mean and cost him his happiness.

Darien seldom cried. But at this moment he met a dead end, frustration was overruled by despair and hurt. A few tears trickled down his cheeks.

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena retired silently to her own chamber after politely thanking every one she knew for coming. Serena had never felt so sad before. It seemed to her that she sheded more tears over her best friend than over anything else. She couldn't understand why she felt so hurt, so betrayed. She felt that she was alone, alone out in a cold place she didn't know. A place where she was helpless. Little did she know that her mother was hovering about her, offering whatever help she could, when she was needed.

Slumping by her window seat, Serena could only think of Darien's hard gaze when they had locked eyes. Unconsciously she wrung her hands when she couldn't read his stony expression. He used to be open to her, and she could read most of his thoughts like he could she. Was she shut out of his life ...

forever ?

___________________________________________________________________________

It was still dark. Serena quietly sneaked out to the gardens, seeking solitude under the stars. The Earth, a swirling ball of green, white, blue and brown, glowed as if it was 'moon' to Moon. It mysteriously drew her as close as she could get.

Looking around, she found out that she was at the Planetary Gardens, where different observation platforms-garden style were situated at different directions. She was to put in simpler terms, quite on the edge of the planet. (it's round, i know, just imagine)

'The Earth, Darien's home. Look at it. One day it would be yours,' her heart whispered. Darien's muscular form, with his unbelievably soft black hair and glinting sapphire eyes appeared in her mind. She wanted to reach out and touch him, he was so real... but the picture just vanished as suddenly as it had came.

A faint rustling of leaves arrested her wandering attention. Instinctively, she hid behind some rose bushes, knowing fairly well that no one would even dare to question her presence at this late hour.

*****

Darien tossed and turned in his bed. The room had grew swelteringly hot during the last half hour. He didn't understand that, since all Moon's places were reasonably the right temperature and cooling at all times.

After turning somemore, he got fed up. He dressed quickly in his prince uniform, complete with armour, with an unknown reason. Jamming his feet into his boots, he trodded quietly to a place he had his mind on.

At last he came to the Planetary Gardens. Darien knew if he was seeking solace, he should do so in his favourite place, the Inner Palace Celestial Garden, but he felt if he went there, then, he would be like stepping into a place where he wasn't as welcomed as four years ago. Looking up at the Earth, going on it's own leisurely pace, Darien pleaded silently, hoping that maybe Earth would give him an answer or help him in his confusion. 

A suprised gasp made him turn around reluctantly. He didn't want to be disturbed. His feelings would be even more jumbled up that they were, he knew it. If he turned and talked to whoever the intruder was.

"I'm in no mood to..." Darien trailed off, as he saw Serena peering out from behind a rose bush. Her face fell for a moment before it was replaced with the same haunting expression that haunted his mind and shyness was somehow evident. A slight blush tinted her pale cheeks. 

*****

'Darien,' her heart leapt. Oh how close he was, and yet so far. She wasn't bold enough to go up to him and demand an answer, even though she was infused with comforting energy waves.

Serena thought that her heart was already on the ground when he turned, muttering "I'm in no mood..." Her heavy breathing made her gasp again and again. Why do I have to feel so uncomfortable around him ? We used to be the best of friends.

Her knees went all wobbly. Clutching at a conveniently placed pillar, she steadied herself. Gathering her courage by the bundle, she ventured a tentative 'hi'.

*****

Darien reminded himself to keep his features hard, but they kept wanting to show his truer feelings. He knew she wasn't prepared, much less want to hear him declare that he love her. Afterall, he was the one that had suggested the pact.

Also, he had to retrieve his jaw from the ground. Even at a sleepy and disturbed state, she still looked so heavenly. He noted that she was still in her same outfit, minus the fresh flowers. He wondered briefly why her knees were almost knocking together.

He could see that she had made a tremendous effort to keep herself from falling. Then he silently thanked all the Gods he knew that a pillar was strategically placed near the rose bush. He wouldn't want to reach out to break her fall and end up in kissing her involuntarily.

Her soft and tentative hi almost made Darien forgot his self-control and rush out to comfort her the best he could. 'She had never been so unsure of herself before,' he thought. She looked so forlorn and alone among the dense rose bushes. But he steeled himself, remembering the pact that held them apart.

*****

'Oh no. He's not answering me ! Why is he giving me the cold shoulder ?' panicked Serena. 

She was scared that Darien would push her away. He wouldn't even pay attention to her. She wanted to confess her strange feelings for him, but she knew that her young heart was not accustomed to rejection or the hurt she felt now.

Her eyes filled with stinging tears as she valiantly held back her sobs. Slowly the teardrops threatened to fall. 'No, I will not cry !' she repeated to herself. Darien's gaze has not left her yet and she did not want to cry in from of him. 

His cold stare send prickles down her spine. Wrapping both of her long arms around her torso, she shivered violently. Still, Darien made no move whatsoever. It unnerved her to think of what she had done to deserve such a treatment especially when she had done nothing.

*****

Ignoring the gripping pain his heart made as it tore apart, Darien continued to stare coldly at Serena, giving her no hint of his emotions. Her 'hi' was forgotten as he struggled to compose himself.

Panic filled her eyes as she unconsciously shook her head. Darien wondered where panic had come from. He could see tears beginning to fill her lovely eyes and he wished he could kiss them all away.

His eyes picked up the sweeping motion of her arms as she wrapped them around her bare shoulders as she shivered violently. He wanted to crush her in his arms, providing her the comfort she needed now. But he did not want to face the consequences or his broken heart, tomorrow. He knew he would regret his actions when she decided it was nothing more that a friendly gesture and declared that they were still friends. He'd rather live a honest life than lie to the one he love.

Against his expectations, all of the defenses that Serena had built crumbled down as they were too much for her to take. She collapsed in a heap of white silk, gold hair and rose petals, crying her tender heart out sorrowfully. It was all too much for him. In two long strides, he reached her side and gently cradled her tear-stained face.

Her skin was so soft and smooth that he could not resist tracing a line to her jaw curve and back. Whispering a soothing lullaby he had favoured as a child, he rocked her sob-racked body comfortingly. She was so small and fragile in his arms that all he could do was pull her closer, protectingly into his embrace. She had never felt so good together with him before. He would worry about everything later.

*****

Serena couldn't care for the world what she was doing. She felt so lost and hurt that it came crashing on her like a ton of moon rocks. Sinking unto her knees, crying, she became aware of being pulled into a loose embrace. 

Serena knew she could never have this man, so she tried to make the best of things while there was chance. Crying even harder at the realization, she dimly heard the soothing lullaby that Darien was crooning softly. When she fell deeper into his hug, she felt so secure and safe. A new feeling washed over her, filling her heart with happiness and sadness. 

She now knew what the strange feelings for Darien was. She loves him. That's so easy. But again, the taunting devil appeared again, reminding her that Darien would not possibly want her. 

'For old time's sake he's doing this.' a nagging voice came from nowhere in her mind.

*****

Darien found himself at a road with no turning back and he decided to reveal it to the still crying girl in his arms. Peeling her away from him for awhile, he stared intently into her rippling eyes. 

Big round lost eyes peered out at him from behind her long eyelashes. Her chin quavered and he felt that she had unintentionally taking a knife and plunge in right in the center of his chest.

"Serena..." he whispered, uncertainly.

"Yes...Darien ?" she managed. 

"I must tell you something."

"What ?" Fear clouded over those beautiful blue eyes.

"Serena, I'm not sure how you will take this. And I don't think you'll be expecting or welcoming this either." he started.

"Oh..no no no !" Serena cried, horrified. She knew it. Darien would be explaining how they should be friends and nothing more than friends. The Legends can go and forget themselves. Bursting into a fresh stream of heartbroken tears, she clung despairingly unto Darien.

Darien numbly held the crying girl. He felt that his hurt had somewhat tripled. It took him quite awhile to understand it. They were soulmates. He could feel what she was feeling and vice versa. Only that, her new powers were to infantly trained to get a hold on this. 

Knowing this, Darien's heart lurched and turned in it's grave. Desperately, he whispered her name. He understood what she felt. He knew what she felt. He could feel her hurt, pooling and gathering with no release. 

"Serena, don't cry."

"Uhmm..waaahhh!"

"Please Serena, I love you. I love you, I love you. I don't care whether if you love me too, please don't break my heart further. Don't lay yours on your sleeve for anyone to hurt it..." he whispered.

Serena faintly heard someone mumbling her name. Her light bangs danced as his breath blew on it as he spoke. He smelled so nice of rosewood and roses. How much sweeter smelling can a man get ? Her back stiffened as she caught his now clearer words.

"Please Serena, I love you. I love you, I love you. I don't care whether if you love me too, please don't break my heart further. Don't lay yours on your sleeve for anyone to hurt it..." 

Was she hearing right ? She wished and wished that it was true. It couldn't be possible. It must be her ears playing a trick on her. Darien does not think of her as anything else but his friend and the sister he never had. 

Darien held her tighter than ever. He was tad disappointed that she had not show any response to his little speech. Then again, he wasn't prepare to see how she would react to it. He tried to find a reason for her outburst. He had never seen her in such a melancholy state before. 

He recalled when Serena had fallen off a tall oak and broke her arm. She merely pushed the matter away and continued laughing and joking as he walked anxiously by her side to the Palace. She didn't even winced when the doctor attended to it or brushed her wounds with stinging antiseptic. If body pain could not even elicit a tear from her, what could have caused her to cry like there was no tomorrow ?

"Serena, what's wrong ?" he decided to ask.

Serena peered up at him. She wanted to just say that was him that was the problem, but she knew she couldn't, not without confessing her feelings for him.

"Nothing..."

Darien knew Serena was plainly lying. How could anyone turn on such miserable waterworks and say they are crying for nothing ? He wanted to ease her pain, take away the hurt look from her eyes, but she had to cooperate. He nudged her gently.

"Come on, Serena. Maybe I can help you ?"

"No one can help me, especially not you, Darien," she whispered, dejectedly.

"Yes, I can. I can if you'd tell me."

"No."

"I'm sure I can. Just tell me, okay ?"

Suddenly, Serena felt a trace of anger. Darien cannot, must -not- be so nice to her. It would be harder for her to forget him, to not love him. She knew she would end up badly in this game.

"I will not, Darien." she said, hardly.

"And why can't you tell me ? I'm not your best friend for nothing."

"Why don't you just run off to Miss Seductive and stop fussing over me as if I'm a baby ?" Serena exploded, pulling away from him and standing up.

Darien stared at Serena in half shock. He knew sometimes this kind of reaction was a way out. Some people tend to resort to anger when they are confused. And who is Miss Seductive ? His brain found the answer and he groaned inwardly.

"For your information, Beryl is just nothing more than an irritating leech that I wanted to be rid off since I knew her." he too stood up and looked her in the eye.

"But you don't seem to be very unfond of her." Serena's eyes narrowed.

"I detest her. What does she has to do with your tears anyway ?"

"Because of the way she hangs around you. The way you don't mind her signals."

"And... ?"

"Because of the stupid friendship only pact we made. Because ..." 

Serena let out a frustrated cry when she realized she was about to say that she loved him. Flopping down on her weak knees again, she cried silently. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, Serena knew when she was defeated.

It hurt Darien to see her looking so defeated and hopeless. Kneeling, he once again pulled her close, offering what comfort he could. The whole episode was scary, definitely something was wrong. There must be some unrevealed secrets, some unsaid words. 

A soft whimper escaped from Serena's lips and send Darien's brain into a frenzy. The pain was too much. It was too overwhelming for him to bear. How could he stand his own and Serena's ? 

Some warm drops hit Serena's arm. She could feel his chest heaving as if he had just ran a marathon. She knew he did not have asthma. Looking up, she saw that Darien was crying too. His tears glistened as they made way down his face. 

Forgetting her tears and fears for a moment, Serena paused long enough to reach up hesitantly and to slid a hand over Darien's cheek. His tears were as real as hers. Darien looked back at her sadly, nodding as if to admit that he was indeed crying. 

Darien caught her small delicate hand before it slithered back. Her eyes flashed suprise and fear. Holding it gently, he became aware actually how small she was. His thumb and finger would easily circle her wrist. Then, he remembered that when they were standing, her head barely grazed his chin. Bringing her trembling hand to rest on his chest, he croaked...

"Because what, Serena ?"

Serena's mind clouded hazily. She was held at arm-length away from him and when he grasped and placed her hand on his chest, she felt a jolt of feelings crashing unto her. 

Because...because I love you, Darien," she replied softly. There was no other option, no way out. If her heart was to be stomped on, it would be only by this man. The grief would come later.

Darien was totally at a lost for words. He knew words wouldn't do him any justice now, especially when they are stubbornly stuck in his throat. He desperately tried to think of a way to show her that he love her too, when he knew that, action always speaks louder than words.

Pulling her up into a standing position, he placed an arm around her slim waist. Serena was nevertheless suprised at his sudden motions, but did not make any move to fend them off. Then, looking solemnly into her teary blue eyes, he slowly closed the space between them.

Serena's mind clouded pleasantly at his sudden actions, aware of their sudden closeness. Her breath began to quicken as her pulse rose rapidly, making her blood seem like molten lava. His eyes were now as readable as an open book. Serena stared into them, lost in those endless deep pools of piercing blue.

Serena let out a gentle gasp of suprise and delight as Darien's lips brushed lightly against hers. How often she would fantasize during the past hours, dreaming of her first kiss with Darien. And now it was coming true, almost like in a fairy tale. She brought her hands to lay on the broadness of his chest, while his hand wove itself into the back of her thick golden hair. The kiss began to become more intense, urgent and soul-searching. The surroundings faded away. 

Then, Darien broke it, withdrawing slowly. Cradling her delicate face in his hands, he once again sought her lips. As it deepened, Serena shyly placed her slender arms around his neck, pulling them somewhat closer together. 

Both wanted this moment to last forever, knowing that, perhaps tomorrow everything might be totally different. Serena pulled one hand away from his back and traced it along his cheek. She wanted to memorized every single detail, from the flop of his black hair right down the quite irritating twig at her heel.

Darien wrapped him arms rather possessively around the petite princess, inhaling her sweet fragrance that mixed with the alluring scent of roses. He cracked open his eyelids and tried to register every bit of the moment. Her glazed eyes, the wetness of the tears on her cheeks, the softness of her lips, (which tasted of strawberry) and the way she molded against him, it was like coming home. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Twinkling starlights danced on the grass. Darien looked down, seeing that Serena was deep in thought and muttering softly. 

"Hey, what are you doing ?"

"Counting stars," she answered, her glance not leaving the sky.

~silence~

"I've lost count." she said, paying attention once again.

"That's fine with me," he grinned.

"Hmm..."

Serena settled closer to Darien. They were sitting under the trees with rose bushes surrounding them and the lake was shimmering somewhere below the little hill. Darien leaned lazily against one brown trunk, pulling Serena together. She gave a pleased grunt and snuggled into his warm embrace.

They sat like that for sometime, just perfectly contented to hold each other. Several times Serena allowed her hand to wander to her lips, still not quite grasping the fact that Darien had kissed her the way he did, and that he love her.

Darien sat in a comfortable silence. He was amused at the fact that Serena kept unconsciously touching her lips. He knew what she was thinking. He shook his head a little. It was in fact, quite hard to believe he did what he did and that she love him too. He was in love with his best friend, someone who used to be nothing more that one of the guys. 

Alone in their musings, but with similar thoughts, the new couple giggled when they realized that they both were thinking of the same thing. Serena blushed as Darien cocked one eyebrow. 

"Yeah, so ?" she asked. 

"I think it's punishable, don't you ?" he said.

"No way." Springing up, Serena stared wide eye at Darien.

"I think so." You've got 10 seconds." 

"But, Darien..." she pleaded, although mischief and excitement shone in her blue eyes.

"10 seconds. No more, no less." 

"Okay."

Serena turned and ran towards the lake. Darien counted to ten before chasing after her. He acknowledged that she was a good runner, of course, after all the practice she had, she should. His long strides caught up with Serena's almost instantly. 

Panting for breath, Serena ran on until she reached the grassy banks of the lake. The idea of plunging into it's ice cold water wasn't very appealing at this time of the night. Darien snuck up quietly and grabbed her. Spinning around, she instantly knew it was a bad idea. He was on her at once. 

Shrieks of laughter filled the early morning air. Ever since he had discovered her -one- weakness four summers ago, he had performed it at every chance or excuse he got. Reaching out for the sensitive part of hers, behind her throat, he lightly tickled it. Serena let out a shot of laughter as tears began to form. Holding her sides and begging for mercy, she tried to stop his tickling. 

Crack !

Darien cursed the moon rock that was now sending him flying, right onto Serena. He landed almost on top of her but managed to use his elbows to support his weight. If he did not, Serena would probably be like a squashed leaf.

Darien caught Serena and they both rolled a little way down because of the slight slope. Stopping almost at the water edge, Darien managed to steady himself. Looking down to check on Serena, he stopped.

With her tiny hands clutching his shirt material, she had her eyes half-closed. Tears of laughter blotched her cheek and she had a serene expression on her face. When she opened her eyes, Darien's breath stop right in his lungs. She was looking up at him so trustingly, the way only those below five year olds could. He knew he couldn't disappoint her, ever.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hand in hand they walked among the marble archways that were scattered across the gardens, each significant in it's own ways. Darien beset his head in wonder, not trusting himself to think. There must be a logical explanation to why the moment he sees Serena, all he could do is stare and think how wonderful she is by every passing second. She could be like a naughty child, all innocent and sweet, yet she could also be a young lady, wise and mature in ways of the world. Then, he knew, this was why he fell in love with her in the first place.

Being with Darien felt so right. It was like she belonged there but had spreaded her wings and left the little nest. And now, she was returning. Sighing happily, she leaned her head on his chest, a smile curved quite permanently on her face.

A sudden commotion up front halted all their sweet wonderings. It was beginning to grow louder and louder by the moment. Serena clutched onto Darien in fright, muttering incoherently.

A pungent breeze began to penetrate the heavenly scent of roses. The presence of evil arrived like a bad penny. Both stiffened as they felt it's menacing surge. 

Darien ran lightly to the steps, the arch towering over the dainty rosebushes. Serena followed close behind. 

___________________________________________________________________________

A distinguishable give-away red hair flamed above the other dark beings. She was the leader of that army from hell. Shouting commands to them, she knew she would take the life of the prince and princess, herself. She was Beryl, Queen of the Darkness, and she wanted to conquer the world. She was the evil counterpart to the gentle Queen Serenity, Queen of Peace. 

Scanning the vast gardens, she knew that that lovey-dovey couple was hiding there somewhere. Streams of guards and defenders had began pouring out from the Palace.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Your Highness !" screamed a frantic voice, banging unceremoniously on the Queen's door. 

The door opened, and Queen Serenity's pale face came into view. She just answered simply, "Yes, I know."

The Legends were fulfilling themselves. She had no power whatsoever over it. And she wished Serena all the best, knowing that she would be safe, in the capable hands of Prince Endymion.

"Where's the Princess ?" she asked the page.

He looked terribly frightened. The Queen would not be amused to know that the Supreme Princess was actually stuck right in the middle of the gardens, with Prince Endymion. Stuck right in the middle of this whole shebang.

"Thank you, Eric. You may leave."

Eric stared stupidly at the Queen. He has not even answered her question and she was thanking him ? A soothing voice came into his mind. Calming him before he freaked out. 

'I have powers, you know.' the Queen said (telepathically), smiling a little. 

"Call the Royal Family of Earth. Request them to meet me urgently at the Silver Room."

Eric nodded and went on his errand.

___________________________________________________________________________

"We can do nothing ?" asked Queen Augusta.

"No, we can't. It's the Legends coming true."

"We better go." King Damian said. 

"Yes, we should." 

Servants, pages, maids, guards, soldiers and everyone poured out the Palace, knowing that their help was needed. Most of them were barely half awake, yet knew where they must be. They had pledged their lives to protect the Royal Moon Family, and this is their duty.

___________________________________________________________________________

The dark army was huge ! They looked like hairy beasts, and acted like one, save they could weld a weapon and walk like humans do. Serena shuddered at the sight. 

Cries of agony rang again and again. Blood ran like small rivers, as motionless people lay scattered in numbers, resembling a colony of dead ants.

Beryl sighted Endymion and Serenity. They were both huddled together among the dense foliage. Serena pleaded with Darien, wanting him to stay with her. Both did not know what caused this war.

Beryl calmly strode towards them. She wanted them to be as helpless as babies under her. She would toy with them, then kill them grossly. Such was the thoughts of the Queen of Darkness.

Serena gasped in fright when the tall menacing woman with flaming red hair walked towards them, undeterred and oblivious to the commotion among her. On her hand she held a long shinning sword, already stained with blood, from those countless innocent lives she had taken.

Darien unsheathed his own sword. It glistened under the glare of evil. He would protect his princess and his dignity. Warily, he ventured a step down. 

They fought, long and hard. Darien was a much better swordsman that Beryl, but Beryl had the power of evil, and a thirst for blood, especially his and Serena's. He couldn't let her down.

Beryl gave a grunt, she knew in swordsplay, she would never defeat Endymion. She summoned her energy, gathering it up in a ball-like shape inside. On the outside, Darien and Serena could not feel in gathering.

With a triumphant cry, Beryl released the black energy. It shooted towards an unprepared Darien, stunning him. His own powers tried to shield him, but failed.

Darien knew another onslaught of energy would attack them. Forgetting the little sword fight, he turned and gathered Serena in his arms. She was crying silently. If he would perish, then he would want to be with Serena until the last moments.

Turning his back towards the evil queen, he waited. His heart was breaking, knowing that the future would be non-existent starting from this night. The battle would be lost. The Legends were coming true. Yet, he wished this wasn't the night that Silver Millenium would be gone. True, the Legends had not told how the Silver Alliance would be lost. He prayed it wouldn't be in this battle.

Beryl cackled evilly. Her minor goal would be accomplished easily. Gathering up her powers in a stronger force, she carefully nursed it until it grew dangerously. Crying out in an unknown language, she lashed it out at the Prince's back. Open and vulnerable.

Darien knew that was coming. He could feel that his time was ending. Kissing Serena lightly, he felt the dark energy burst on contact with him. His back arched, his mouth opened in a silent scream. 

"Ai shiteru, Serena !" he cried. Then, he fell on the marble steps.

Serena waited and prepared for the worst. But it still didn't make her prepared enough for Darien's death. She cried out helplessly, her fragile screams mingling with Beryl's evil laughter. Then, she heard it. Darien's last words. Kneeling down beside his limp body, she softly whispered, 

"Ai shiteru, Darien. Always."

Beryl smirked. Turning on her heels, she left the torn lovers, laughing at their stupidity. Kill Serena ? No. She knew that she can't. Once angered, the Princess powers would destroy her instantly. Besides, she wanted to deal with Queen Serenity first. Let that brat deal with two deaths in one night. Two deaths of her closes loves. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena was rather stunned when Beryl merely went away without a word or attack. She had been expecting it. She had wanted it. Life would be unmeaningful without Darien beside her. She wanted to die, to be with Darien. 

Her teary eyes caught the gleam of Darien's forgotten sword. It lay unassumingly on a polished step. Hesitantly, Serena reached out to it. Her hands felt the cold steel. Recoiling in pain of loss, she urged herself on.

Holding the sword in her hand, she half gazed at it in awe. On the blade and the hilt, words written in the ancient language of Earth glowed luminously. Serena traced a finger across the words. She knew they weren't they earlier. 

Setting it aside for awhile, she bent down and kissed Darien's still warm lips. Fondling his hair lovingly, she opened the floodgates. Never had loss crashed on her so hardly before. Her heart wrenched and twisted painfully. They never had a chance to be in love. Not longer than a few hours. It wasn't enough. It wasn't fair.

Sending a short prayer to Selene, Serena held the sword carefully in her hands. She muttered a loving note, sending it to her dear mother. Then, heaving in a deep breath, she plunged the sword with all her might, into herself.

Bright red blood spurted from the gap where the sword had been through. Strangely, Serena felt just a tiny flicker of pain. Nothing major. Tossing back her head a little to look at the stars, she mouthed something silently. The stars that had watched over her on many a night, would now be her grave, for awhile. She then was aware that her Senshi was around her.

Smiling serenely at the face of death, Serena chanted hazily. Her mind clouded over and she no longer felt anything. Still she kept repeating stubbornly, until she too lay limp beside Darien, "Ai shiteru, Darien."

___________________________________________________________________________

Queen Serenity knew everything was lost the moment she received Serena's message. Gathering up her skirts, she marched determinedly into the center of the gardens. Saddened at the loss of her daughter, saddened at the loss of so many innocent lives. 

A lone figure in pure white, the Queen stood out, as usual. Raising her hand in anger, she called out in royal Lunarian language. After a bright blinding flash, a glowing crystal floated in the vicinity of her hand. It's silvery glow of energy brought a halt to the evil spirits. 

Looking sadly at the direction of her daughter, she could see that she lay lifeless in Darien's arms. Also, she could see the Senshi laying scattered on the marble steps, lifeless as their princess. 

Queen Serenity set her chin up stubbornly, now holding the Silver Crystal in both hands. Raising them above her head, she called out in the royal language, loudly and clearly.

Partly, Queen Serenity was happy. She would be seeing her beloved Apollo soon. She hope that Apollo would tell her she had done a good job for their daughter. 

A burst of strong pure energy shot out from the Silver Crystal, engulfing the whole wide galaxy. Everything became still. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Heavy fog settled over the dark place. Dawn came silently without any welcoming chirps of the birds. Bright sun rays stubbornly penetrated through the fog, shinning over the countless limp warriors that lay on the battlefield. 

Another bright silver light encompassed the bleak sights, and in an instant, everything, everyone, vanished into thin air. The glory of the Silver Millenium, Silver Alliance and Moon civilization was lost. Until, the Supreme Princess would once again awake, and restore it to it's highest reign.

A lone crystal shone brilliantly, out-doing the brightest star along with the gold rays of the sun. Then, it too vanished, waiting for the day it would be recalled by the two young lovers. It waits patiently, buried in some unknown place knowing that ... 'Hope was a ray of sunshine that would bring the new tomorrow, a new beginning.'

___________________________________________________________________________

Okay, guys !

Sorry for not posting last week. I'm drowning under school work. :) Thanks and credits goes to... 

@ Sidnei ! (I would still be horribly stuck if it weren't for you)

@ Silver Princess ! (wet noodle ?)

@ Z (no comment)

@ To all those good ppl that have emailed me, thanks for your support, if it weren't 4 u guys, I wouldn't have continued writing.

Go read fics by them, they're great ! 

By the way, pls take the time to visit my homepage and sign the guestbook.

  * [http://members.xoom.com/lilyam][1] Millenium Fantasy
  * [http://members.xoom.com/fanficasia][2] Lunar Fantasy

PS : 

Feedback is the most paying thing an author can ever get back. Besides, it's the -only- payment we would ever get for toiling it out on the computer ! So EMAIL your fave author (and me) today !

Thanks for reading !!!!!

(Saturday, August 28, 1999 19:33:41)

So what cha think ?

Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you. 

Lily

Email or ICQ me....

stardazed7@hotmail.com

19112563

   [1]: http://members.xoom.com/lilyam
   [2]: http://members.xoom.com/fanficasia



End file.
